TheBombdotcom
by ThAtOnEkIdXD
Summary: On the surface, Sakura is a nobody. She has no friends and her family could care less about her. But in the underworld, she and her guardian angel are the most notorious creatures in Tokyo. It won't be long before everyone is out to get her. On Hiatus until further notice.
1. quietstormdotnet

Chapter I

_quietstormdotnet_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KiraKira<strong>: The Aku is supposed to be in town today._

_**Midori18**: Why?_

_**SeeNoEvil**: Probably just to make sure the business fronts are going okay._

_**Harmony666**: I heard it's because their trying to find the Ghost._

_**Midori18**: The Ghost? Seriously?_

_**KiraKira**: Yeah, I heard The Ghost came close to killing Kimimaro._

_**SeeNoEvil**: I guess that would explain why there hasn't been a lot of activity from them._

_**Harmony666**: They'll be back with a strong vengeance._

_**SeeNoEvil**: Doubt it._

_**Midori18**: I agree, they're pretty weak._

_**KiraKira**: True, but they that doesn't stop them from trying._

* * *

><p>The school day is over for students in the downtown Tokyo area. They rushed out of the old building in flocks ranging in various sizes, excitedly talking about their plans for the weekend. The monotonous subject matter is now regarded of thing of the past, at least until Monday. There will be no studying or productive work for the next two days. It was their time for relaxation and doing things they actually enjoy doing.<p>

It is urged of them to exercise great caution. Tokyo is known for having numerous gangs that have no regard for innocent life; as well as creatures that lust for their flesh and vigor.

One student, a girl who stands out from the rest of the average looking students, slowly walked towards the outdoors. She didn't have any plans that needed to be discussed with others. She didn't have anyone to walk with in comfortable silence.

She was alone.

All she had was her trusty shadow.

It didn't bother her as much as it used to. Many nights she would spend worrying about not having someone there to watch out for her, listen to her problems and find solutions, or to share good memories with.

That was a thing of the past. She could care less about it now. Mortals only bring pain and confusion. They are never quite sure of what they want. It always changes or even worse, they don't vocalize what it is they desire.

It's all trivial matter.

Her shadow lingered behind her to materialize into it's true form. When in its true form, he's a dark angel; a creature that does nothing good for humanity. He walks beside her with a smirk on his face. She sees him out the corner of her eye, but says nothing. "Giving me the silent treatment dear?"

"Why are you here?" Her voice was void of emotion.

He chuckles. "I'm always with you." She rolls her eyes. He never shows himself when she actually desires his company. He frowns for a moment, analyzing the look on her face. "You seem down, what's on your mind?"

"I thought you could read my mind."

"You said you didn't want me to do that anymore since it's invades your personal privacy." He replied in a know-it-all tone.

She rolls her eyes again. "I doubt that really stops you."

"But it does. I respect your need to be all angsty and mysterious." The creature and her share those traits in common. He used to be the same way when he was able to live freely amongst the living.

A sigh escapes her slightly thin lips. "If you must know, we are celebrating Kohana's acceptance into the honor society." Her mood went from neutral to darkness in an instant. Her angel shuddered in delight at the vibe she was giving off. He feeds off her negative vibes, and encourages her to go deeper into those feelings. She indulges them occasionally, loving the natural high she gets from venting in their special way.

"All you have to do is say the word, and she'll cease to exist."

The smallest of smiles appear of her face. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to get rid of her. But-"

He grabs her hands, forcing her to look up into his red iris. "But what? You're afraid of being caught? Nothing is standing in our way; we have nothing to lose."

Her jade orbs are covered by her descending eyelid. "It won't make them love me anymore. They'll spend the rest of their lives grieving for her." The words from her mouth were cruelly bitter and true.

"Then we'll get rid of them too. We don't need them."

"_You _don't need them." She corrected.

"_I _am a part of you. I was revived due to _your_ unbinding hatred towards every mortal in this world. _We _have no use for them anymore. They could have raised you with the love and nurturing you needed, but didn't. So I'm here to fill the void."

She laughs. It was not out of happiness, but cynicism. "You aren't exactly loving." Her angel was never meant to love. Even when he was a living being with his own goals in life, he still didn't love anyone or anything. He always sought revenge, and went to great lengths to obtain it. He is fueled by animosity.

"Aye, but I care about you." Care wasn't the best term to use. He only care about her because he lives off her. Without her, he is nothing more than a vengeful soul looking for a host to help it take its' wrath out on the world.

Nevertheless, she had no snarky comeback for that because it was true for the most part. He could have absorbed her vitality and leave her to rot in limbo. He decided to spare her the unkind fate and instead opted to live alongside her, using her dark aura to sustain himself.

The area ahead of her seems bright, until she reaches it. The sun would no longer shine dimly and what is supposed to be living, appears to be dead or extremely lethargic. The people she walks by carry melancholy expressions. Subconsciously, she knows that she is sucking the life out of everything just to keep herself going.

The only place that always seemed to match her aura, whether she was there or not, was the subway. Perhaps the most unholy place in the entire city. The underground transportation system is a completely different society. Not a lot of mortals dare to travel here alone, if at all. Sakura likes this way because no one bothers her.

The denizens the lurk here are referred to as Jynx, in honor of the horrid fate they bring. They could almost pass as humans, but they have _deformities _that cause them to look and behave like feral beasts. They have been exiled several decades ago, with the hope that they would die out. But they didn't, they've only gotten stronger. Many would agree that it's only a matter of time before they launch a major attack on humanity.

Several of them peak their head out of the dark areas, hoping for a potential victim. Most of them haven't seen any action for quite sometime. They were dying of boredom and would do almost anything to cure it.

_Almost _anything.

Some of the Jynx were hesitant to attack her. The vibe she gave off was off putting, even to undesirables such as themselves. The more gutsy of the pack wouldn't let her energy deter them, that is until they caught a glimpse of the figure beside her. They cleared the area quickly. "You scared them." She observes casually.

"I do what I must; It's my job to protect to you."

She nods and props herself up against a column. "You know how many people die in a place like this?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"A fair amount I would guess."

"Why? Do they attack humans, I mean."

He chuckles. "Because they're easy targets."

She closes her eyes as she processes that information. Humans are fragile beings. Most of them tend to believe in the good and try to overlook the bad. It's that way of thinking that leads to their demises. "Go." She says.

"Pardon?"

Her eyes are exposed and directed towards her darker being. "Go away. I want to test something." He reluctantly ensconced back into his amorphous form. As expected, she found herself besieged by the fiends that torture vulnerable souls. They just stood there, staring in awe. Almost worshiping her as if she was some sort of goddess. When she took a step forward, they all took a step back.

She smirks and looks at her watch. The sun should be down by now. She points up, making the beings around her look towards the ground where unsuspecting people exist. "Be free." She states plainly.

"Be...free...?" One of them repeats with uncertainty. It turns towards the others, who are mumbling the same thing. A high level intelligence was something they lacked due to being stuck underground for so long.

A human walks down the stairs, not paying attention to the congregation that was happening ahead of her. Sakura sees the girl, points to her. "Be free." She states again. This time the beings understood.

They let out a howl and charged after the girl. She didn't stand a chance against the hungry beasts. Sakura watches with indifference. Had the girl been paying attention, she wouldn't have even step foot in the subway. After they were done with her, they went up to the surface world, ready to cause havoc for anyone who happens to be in the area.

Her cellphone vibrates in her pocket. It was a reminder from a popular site that was established a few years ago by a man named Kyo. He was known as the most powerful criminal mastermind until he retired and passed the title onto his son. Not a lot of people understand what the site's true purpose is. The average person just thinks it's a blog and social network site. Those who do know the actual purpose, keep it on a need to know basis.

Attention! Tonight is the RIOT and it is **imperative** that you as a valued member show up.

Time: Midnight

Place: The Old Fireworks Warehouse.

Only a handful of members received an invite as such. "You have an invitation, are you going?"

"I have to apparently. They say it's really urgent." She can't stop the feeling of curiosity. When she first received the invitation a few weeks ago, it was vague and didn't seem to be such a big deal. She was planning on blowing it off, seeing how RIOT meetings are never that important. "Guess I won't be going home tonight." She says while stretching out her arms.

"Great, than let's have some fun." Her shadow returns to his physical form.

She smirks. "What did you have in mind?" They head back up to the surface world, where the streets were practically vacant, save a few corpses. A sharp talon points in the direction of a group. Five males, all clad in red clothing. "A two-bit gang?" She questions.

"C'mon, you gotta recognize the big one." The one that looks as if he could afford to skip a few meals, was named Jirobo. He was known throughout the streets as weakest member in the Aku. That well known fact doesn't seem to affect his pride, seeing as he is still arrogant. It doesn't help that the people who do fight him, manage to lose severely.

The idea of taking down one of the most prominent gang members in Tokyo was enticing. However, she knew there was something else to be gained from the fight, aside from diversion. "You got a bone to pick with him or something?"

The corner of his blue venom colored lips turn up in a smirk. "Nope. Just wanna say hi."

Sakura shrugs carelessly and walks towards the group with her angel in tow. The group of men fall silent, observing the duo. They quickly surround the pair, once they were registered as a threat. The fat male laughs. "Sasuke, it's been so long since I last saw you. I still see your reliant on..." He trails off, staring at the girl for a while. He was going to label her has a human, but wasn't sure if that was accurate.

"You know fatty, it's not polite to stare at people." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Jirobo growls. "I've had it with you! I'm about to do the world a great favor by getting rid of trash." For a big guy, he is fairly quick on his feet. He charged towards Sasuke with the intent on tackling him, but he vaporized into a dark cloud of smoke. The orange haired man was thrown off by this. He turns toward Sakura and frowns. "What's so funny, you piece of trash?"

Instead of a verbal answer, she slams her fist against the male's face. He flew backwards into the brick wall, causing a hole in the building. His minions hesitate to attack, a bad move on their part. Sakura grabbed hold of one lackey's arm and twisted it until a sicken crack was heard. She jabs her heel into the others chest, knocking the wind out of him and making him collapse to the ground. The other two ran before they were able to see a similar fate.

"You never cease to amaze me." Sasuke says, admiring her handiwork.

She cracks her knuckles. "I thought they would be more of a challenge."

Before Jirobo could even think about a surprise attack, Sasuke pinned him down with two large snakes he summoned. "What do we do with fatty over here?"

Said male set fire to the reptiles and shot up. His skin turned a reddish-brown color and his sclera turned black. "He's one of you." She says, unfazed by Jirobo's transformation. The now more powerful beast, picked up a large chunk of the earth and hurled it towards the pair. He was surprised at the fact that the girl managed to break it in half with a single punch. She yawns. "Is that all you got?"

Adrenalin surged through Jirobo's veins as he dashed towards the girl. He threw multiple punches, all of which she dodged effortlessly. She tried to switched to offense, but the moment she did, he managed to strike her hard. She slid backwards, but didn't fall. Her body felt slightly drained of energy, all thanks to his ability to absorb verve.

The man had moved onto Sasuke. Her angel was extremely deft in combat. He delivered blows and dodged them effortlessly. It was child's play to him. A low level demon isn't worth a lot of energy. He uses his claws to stab his opponent in the chest. With his other hand he sent the male soaring with a powerful punch in the face.

Satisfied with the damage he has done, he walks towards his host. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replies passively.

He looks over at the pathetic form, writhing in pain. "Pity we couldn't have found someone better."

"Oh well. It killed a little bit of time." Her watch indicated that it was still an hour until midnight. "We better get going."


	2. SatsuiNoHadoudotorg

Chapter II

SatsuiNoHadoudotorg

_**Jinxies716**: They just found one of the lieutenants from the Aku passed out on the street._

_**SeeNoEvil**: Great. Just what we need, more senseless gang violence._

_**Harmony666**: If you all thought they weren't going to do any damage before, they will now._

_**DaWoRlDiZmYnE**: I don't get why they don't take it out on the person that actually did it. Why do we all have to suffer?_

_**freedomregins**: That's not proper gang mentality._

_**GrimxReaper**: You think the Ghost has something to do with it?_

_**Midori18**: If so, than the Aku are screwed._

_**Shirayuki**: I personally can't wait for their counterattack. It should be entertaining._

_**Jinxies716**: Agreed._

The duo were a few minutes away from their destination. The outskirts of town were barren. All the citizens that used to live by the factory moved out when it shut down. No one wanted to move in the houses after they were vacated, because they were located too far away from amenities. A few squatters were present in the homes, but they mostly stay incognito out of fear of being arrested.

The structure of the buildings were sound, due to them being made of brick. Yet they were littered with graffiti, most of the markings were to show ownership of the turf, others were to report the murders of innocent people that went unheard of in the media.

"Is there any particular reason they chose an old factory? It's so cliché." Sasuke asks, breaking their period of silence.

She shrugs. "Probably because Kyo and his son wants to keep the location of their house a secret." 

"If someone really wanted to find them, they could just use their IP address and track where it's coming from." It wouldn't be the first time someone has tried to that. Kyo's current location is kept well secured. It would take a genius with a lot of time on their hands to even get a semblance of where he might be. Most people find that it just isn't worth it.

The old man has a lot of enemies that seek his demise. A few decades ago, he ruled the streets with an iron fist. The thing that put him above all other criminal overlords, was that he did it singlehandly. Many thought he was crazy for not having a gang to back him up. He figured that having a gang would slow him down; he'll have to divide up shares and if someone gets caught, they'll snitch and he'll do hard time.

The amount of money and dead bodies he accumulated was enough to put him on death row eighty times over. Not a lot of people are appreciative of how he screwed them over. "Most of the people that want him dead, should be about as old as he is."

"And?"

"They probably just let it go."

Sasuke chuckles and looks up towards the sky. "Hatred gets passed down, generation to generation. Those old fools are raising a breed of children that will seek revenge against his children. It will never be over until one side cease to exist." Most kids are raised as pawns so their masters can continue their reign of terror.

She mused over the words for a while. "There will be a generation that will call for peace." After a while one side will grow weak, and long for a truce. Though it's hard to achieve when their pride gets in the way.

"Of course, only after countless lives have been slain." At some point, both sides will realize that it just isn't worth it anymore. But there will always be that small group of people that will smash all chances of peace. Preserving the founding ideals of a clan is way more important than a few hundred lives. Agreeing to set aside all differences is a sign of weakness and it lets everyone know that you can't handle anymore deaths. Suddenly you'll become the target of every small time gang wanting to make it big.

They soon approached the perimeter of the factory. The mahogany brick exterior was covered with moss and vines. Most of the windows were broken, and the glass was scattered amongst the uncut grass.

Her shadow cloaked her as an ethereally beautiful woman with skin that was pale as moonlight, hair that was long and sleek, eyes that were as dark as night, and a voluptuous figure. In this form, she goes by Kiyohime.

She was completely unrecognizable, which is a good thing when working for a shady organization. The very first thing she was told was to not show up as herself. Normally, that would be enough incentive not to join or otherwise be affiliated with the organization. But being the bored teen she is, she decided to throw caution to the wind. In her opinion, it's the best decision she has ever made.

The old door creaked loudly when she pushed it open. A burnt smell wafted out of the building. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, mentally wishing that the location was somewhere less oxygen deprived.

Ahead of her were two cloaked figures holding torches. One of them lifted their heads and smirked. "You must be the last person we are waiting for." He remarks. He gesture towards the closed door, when she got closer to them.

The other person courteously opened the door for her. "Thank you." She said in a plain polite voice.

All the important members were sitting in a semicircle, with the leader standing behind a podium. The members watched as she took her seat near the podium. "Kiyo-chan, I'm so glad you could make it." The leader greeted with a wide smile. She curtly nods and waits for the meeting to commence.

Sitting across from her was a woman who was glaring heavily at her. The woman was her rival within the gang and goes by the name of Tamami, the gang's strategist. The two have never got along. The other members believe that Tamami is jealous of how highly the leader thinks of Kiyohime. Every time he has a task that requires a lot of skill, he calls on Kiyo. He knows that no matter how hard the task is, she will get it done.

"With the recent attack on the Aku, many are fearing senseless bloodshed in retaliation."

"Surely Jirobo knows who attacked him, why not just go after that one person?" Tamami asked.

Kiyo scoffed at the question. "He obviously has no memory of who did it."

Tamami's face scrunched up in disgust.

"You're right Kiyo-chan. He's been telling everyone that he couldn't remember a thing after waking up. But I digress from my point, the Aku have hired a top notch assassin from Pakistan. They call him _The Wind_, since he moves swiftly and quietly."

"Who are they planning to have killed?"

The leader sighs. "That's the problem, we have no idea."

"I can figure it out." Kiyo said with great confidence. It's not like she has anything better to do with her time.

One person, outside of Tamami, was skeptical. His pseudo name is Rikiya Norifuma, and serves as the organization's informant. "How do you plan to go about that?" The Wind is rumored to be so swift, that no one can see him.

"Exactly. This isn't some random thug, this is a highly skilled killer."

"You both underestimate Kiyo's abilities. I bet her skills can easily rival our town's fabled Ghost's. So this foreign assassin shouldn't be a problem for her, right Kiyo?"

She smirks. "Of course." She shoots a smug look at Tamami and Rikiya.

"Great, then in a few days we will reconvene." He hits the gavel on the podium and the meeting was officially over. The room slowly emptied, leaving only Kiyo and Tamami alone.

"I don't know what he sees in you." The latter said in a bitter tone.

"I don't know why you're still here. You provide nothing of value to this organization, you're dead weight." Kiyo was referring to the time when Tamami was taken hostage. Her kidnappers were trying to extort information about the organization, but she had nothing to tell. Kiyo singlehandly took out her kidnappers and rescued her. There was no appreciation for the act.

Her hazel eyes glazed over in hatred. She turned to storm out, stopping abruptly to deliver her last words. "One day, I'm going to destroy you."

Kiyo chuckled. "You're welcome to try."

Tamami stormed out, failing to notice her boss returning. He smiles when he sees her. "Ah, you're still here. I need to ask a small favor of you."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

_**No users online**_

Sakura, no longer in disguise, pondered the difficulty level of the small task. She also wondered what it has to do with the organization. It doesn't seem like something they would go after, then again their ultimate goal is somewhat of a mystery. They have no targets, preferring to stay out of gang wars, and is virtually nonexistent to the large majority of people. They could care less about the welfare of the average citizen. It would seem as if their only goal is to exist secretly in the underworld.

The lack of a known goal and standing on the sidelines while all the action is happening has caused the defection of many members in the past. At first Kabuto and his father weren't worried about the traitors. But as time passed, the defectors have became a problem. Blackmailing the organization was becoming a popular commodity. It was tolerated up until today.

She studies the address on the slip of paper. Her target(s) were located in the elite part of town. The neighborhood looked nothing like the rest of Tokyo. The grass was lustrous and green, the houses were free of graffiti and other forms of urban decay. It gave off a very peaceful vibe. It was definitely one of the few places the were untouched by crime.

Only one house had the lights on. Dark figures passed by the window periodically. The house with the active occupants was the same house where her target(s) are residing. "Kabuto said there would only be one person." She mused.

"Maybe they're expecting an attack."

"Maybe..." She heads towards the house, not caring if anyone sees her.

Sasuke grabs her just before she reaches the front door. "Do you honestly think they'll just leave the door unlocked for some random person to just wander in?" She opens the door, disproving Sasuke's point. "It's a trap." He states.

"I'm prepared for that." She replies with a careless shrug.

There were four voices, one of them female, that sounded like they were coming from upstairs. One of them was frantic, the female was impatient, the other two were having a shouting match about how to handle something.

Sakura looked at a porcelain vase that was mostly likely made sometime during the past. "That's a nice vase." Her voice feigned awe. Sasuke shrugged, not caring for the item. She knocked it off the pedestal. It loudly crashed on the floor, breaking it into several large pieces.

"Nice." Sasuke remarked sarcastically.

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_Go check it out!"_

The two heard footsteps travel from right above them to the stairs. The man hid behind the wall, slowly sticking his head out to see the pair. He narrowed his eyes and left the sanctity of the wall. "Who are you two?"

"That isn't important. What is important, is making sure that you and the rest of your posse cease to exist." Sakura said.

The man closed his eyes. "I see." He reopened them slowly, leveling his gaze at the young girl before him. "You have a strong fighting spirit that is powered by your hatred." He chuckles. "It won't be long before your emotions get the better of you."

Her fist clenched. "Don't talk as if you know me." She said venomously.

"Maybe it's already happening." He saunters closer to the pair, raising both his hands up as a sign of peace. "Forgive me, I have always had a bad habit of bringing out the worst in people. It's a habit that will most likely be the death of me."

She stays silent, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"I am no threat to you child, you can relax."

"I'll be the judge of that." She replies.

"Fine, fine. But allow me the honor of introducing myself, I am Hiroyuki Kawazu, formally known as Masaru Nomura." He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. His brown eyes held an amused look to them.

She was shocked when he revealed his real name to her. If she wasn't sent to kill him, she could surely ruin his financial and family life. "Charmed."

Hiroyuki sits down on the leather couch, smoothing some of his blond locks out of his face.

"What purpose do you have for that scroll over there?" Sasuke asked, referring to the scroll that was on the mantle. It stood out to him because of the familiar symbol that was imprinted on it and the fact that it looked a couple of centuries old.

The man turns and looks at it as if it were a prized possession. "Ah, we had that for quite some time. In this age, it's rare to find a scroll of any type."

"How exactly did you come across that?"

"A good friend of mine gave it to me. I was surprised that he wanted to part with it."

While the three were engaged in idle chat, the woman that was upstairs made her way down without anyone noticing. She was disgusted with the way her partner was talking to the intruders as if they were allies. In her hand was a double edged dagger.

The woman moving stealthy was Yumi Aihara, known as Rina Saito when she was in the gang. She was without a doubt the most deadly member in the organization, performing several high profile assassinations with little difficulty.

"If you are trying to do a sneak attack, you're going to have to do better than that." Sakura stated, as if the woman's presence was obvious. She swings her leg around, knocking Yumi to the floor. The weapon fell out of her hand and slid across the floor.

Yumi was shocked that she detected so easily, even more so that she was able to be knocked to the floor. She quickly recovers, catching Sakura's fist before it could come into contact with her face. Her other fist was caught just as swiftly.

The pinkette's knee slammed into Yumi's gut, then was followed by a kick to the chest. The air in her lungs had forcibly escaped her. "You'll regret that." She revealed a second blade that was hidden in her sleeve.

She slashed at Sakura in graceful movements. She swept her leg across Sakura's feet as she moved, causing her to fall backwards. Yumi smirked in victory, knowing she had her opponent in the perfect position.

A surge of hateful energy ran through the girl as she laid on the floor. She quickly picked up a piece of the vase and chucked it at the woman standing proudly before her.

The room was still. The precise trajectory and force of which the fragment was thrown caused it to embed itself deep within the woman's skull. The look on her face was stunned; her eyes wide and blank, mouth gaped open in surprise, and blood trailing down her face. She fell to her knees, torso hitting the hardwood floor with an audible thud.

The other two men that were upstairs came down, each being shocked upon seeing Yumi's dead body.

Sakura got up and retrieved the blade from the dead woman's hand. She eyed the men carefully. "Which one of you gets to die first?" She was relishing the fact that the two men were afraid for their lives. "Sasuke, what do you think?"

"I say we make them fight each other...to the death."

She smirks. "That's an excellent idea." She dropped the knife and slid it across the floor in front of the men.

Neither of them hesitated to attempt to grab the weapon. Both were unsuccessful, leaving them to fist fight. The odds seemed to be in favor of the smaller male. He was light on his feet, managing to dodge every hit while delivering some pretty good hits. But whenever the larger male got in a few punches, they seemed to do a lot more damage.

Both Sakura and Sasuke were getting plenty of amusement by watching them fight to save their pathetic lives.

The smaller male overpowers his once comrade, rapidly punching him in the face multiple times until all the bones in his face were broken. The man beneath him was reduced to a bloody and unrecognizable mess.

Sakura motions to Sasuke to go 'congratulate' the winner. The man stood up, only to have his head captured between two hands. "Congrats, you may now join your friend in hell." He said in a calm and pleasant tone. With a quick movement of the man's head at a painful angle, he snaps his neck.

Hiroyuki, who had been watching the entire time, was utterly terrified at how calm the two were upon taking his allies' lives. Her jade orbs, that had been darken with malevolence, turned to him. "And then there was one." She said. Her shadow handed her the knife, which she held against the man's neck. "Will you make this interesting for us?"

"Please don't kill me! I know that I might seem like your enemy, but I promise you that I am not! I won't stand in your way, I won't tell anyone what happened! I'll leave town and never return, you will never hear of me again, if you let me go. Or I could be on your side. Whatever you want, I'll do, just please let me live." The two laugh at the man's meager attempt to save his life.

"That was good...but not good enough to save your life." She applies more force on the blade, slicing the skin, then drags it across his neck. Blood flowed from the wound like a raging river. He gasped and flailed around until he laid still.

"You're so cold." Sasuke said.

"Oh please, I could hear you begging me to kill him."

Sasuke grabbed the scroll from the mantle and briefly studied it, while Sakura called her boss to report how the mission went.

"Kiyo, don't tell me they're dead already." He says in a false surprised tone.

"They weren't as powerful as you made them out to be."

"I assure you they used to be the most skilled assassins out there."

She smirks at the bodies that littered the room. "Not anymore."


End file.
